In recent years, systems that detect dangerous situations occurring around vehicles to drivers while driving have been realized.
For instance, systems have been developed that alert drivers of possible collision situations while driving to allow the drivers to take evasive actions when a collision with a nearby vehicle is predicted. Additionally, systems that indicate route change situations to drivers while driving to allow the drivers to become aware of changes in the traveling route have been developed.
A conventional driver guiding system displays information to be provided to the driver in guide images having the same view point, and thus it is not easy to tell the difference between the caution situation and the warning situation. Also, since the conventional driver guiding system does not provide the image of a time point at which the warning situation occurs in real time, it is difficult for the driver to quickly recognize the position where the warning situation occurs.